The Meeting
by UberNimrod
Summary: Negima is ending. What do the characters think about this?


First of all, I do not own Negima. If I did, do you really think I would let it end as it is?

Second of all, this is my first actual story here on FFnet. Honest reviews are appreciated. I can't grow as a writer if I don't know what mistakes I am making.

Third, here be spoilers. If you are NOT reading such things as mangafox or mangashare, then I strongly advise you to not read this.

For those that are confused, think of the characters in Negima as actors. Now imagine them being just as surprised as we are about hearing that Negima is ending soon. This is me running with that idea. It can probably be done better, but this is the best I can think of.

Read. Roll with the premise. Review.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the halls of a certain building...

"The meeting will be starting in about 15 minutes." the assistant reminded him.

"I know. I need to draw a few more things, and then I will be ready." he said. "How many people are there already?"

"Quite a few. Mainly the ones you haven't talked to in some time. I have the feeling they will be asking you some pointed questions." the assistant warned.

He sighed. He really was running out of answers for them. "Best to just face them head on I suppose." He turned to the assistant, "Be sure to bring extra coffee and tea for everyone, as well as a few snacks after the meeting starts?"

She nodded, "I will do that Akamatsu-san."

* * *

"I assume we are all here for the same reason?" asked the redhead that was Asuna's actress as she entered the crowded room.

Most everyone nodded, but the girl that played Yue actually answered, "You've probably heard the same rumors we have. Namely that Negima is ending a lot faster than anyone predicted. And, apparently, I get groped in the process."

Asuna's actress giggled at that. "Now that rumor I had not heard."

"Apparently Paio Zi gets a last appearance." Nodoka's actress smiled as she said that. "Hush you." Yue's actress said to her.

"I assume we have all heard roughly the same rumors? That Negi's future is wide open and all of us girls have a chance?" Asuna's actress asked.

"Yes we have, and we think it's a cop-out." muttered Yuna's actress. "It's not a Tenchi Solution, but it still sucks I think."

Misora's actress nodded. "No Romantic Resolution means all of the fanfiction authors can have a field day shipping Negi with whoever. Akamatsu-san did that to probably keep them happy.

"You think that's it? Have you looked at the fanfiction boards lately? Konoka K. & Setsuna S. or Setsuna S. & Konoka K. I think between our two characters we have roughly half of the space there." complained the paler of the two. Her companion nodded, "It's ridiculous how many fics keep shipping us together. I'm happy that he seems to be getting that out in the open already."

"It's not entirely official yet. I've heard that we get married in 2017, but it isn't set in stone that we marry each other." Setsuna's actress said. Konoka's actress blushed in response.

"At least everyone can think he snuck in some yuri. Apparently I marry a 'certain governor.' Gee, I wonder WHO that could be?" fumed Satomi's actress.

"I'm just sad that I am going to lose my huge paycheck." complained a blond in the front row.

"No kidding. You were making a fortune being Ayaka, Nekane, and Takane Goodman." smiled Asuna's actress.

The blond nodded, "You aren't kidding. Although I've heard that Takane gets a scene like something out of a Traingham fanfic. And I notice that there is nothing planned for Nekane."

"At least your character development isn't going down the toilet. Have you looked at the Wikipedia entry for our characters? I become a fricking recluse all over again! What the hell?" Chisame's actress complained.

Konoka's actress looked up at her, "I can see that. It is a part of Chisame's character after all."

The brunette fumed, "Maybe so, but I still think I deserve a little better ending. Being a hikikomori is just annoying to me somehow."

"I told you that you should have had Chisame confess at the very last. This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Chachamaru's actress teased. Chisame's actress nudged her, "Just wait. I'll bet money that OverMaster will write some sort of alternate ending in one of his fics."

"I for one am actually glad it's ending." said a small blond.

"Oh really?" Asuna's actress asked.

"I swear, if I get groped again on the train, I am going to KILL someone! Do you know how tired I am of being the loli goth girl for this outfit? Do you?" Evangeline's actress looked furious as she gave voice to her frustrations. "I mean the Narutaki twins were supposed to take some of the pressure off me, but that didn't work as Akamatsu-san planned it."

"It isn't like we didn't try you know?" one of the twins said. The other nodded, "Loli twin ninjas versus a loli gothic girl who wear lingerie all the time? Not like we had a chance."

"Considering that he also started the April Fool's joke about an Ala Rubra prequel, you have to wonder about him sometimes." Chizuru's actress said.

"Too bad you can't shove that giant onion up his..." Makie's actress started to say.

"Hey now!" Mana's actress interjected.

"Let me borrow that onion? I'll shove it up his..." Eva's actress said.

"Hold on a minute! Let me borrow that giant onion. I'll use it on Negi's actor." Zazie's actress said.

"What for?" asked Asuna's actress, even though she already suspected the answer.

"For jumping over to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise!" Zazie's actress frowned. "Didn't anyone else see some of their new stuff some time ago, or am I the only fan?"

"Like what?" Setsuna's actress asked.

"I've got a friend who was at GenCon last year. According to what he saw, there was a picture of Negi looking like one of the characters for the game. As he said, and I am quoting here, "The only difference is that the character has white hair. He's got the staff, the glasses, even the green suit." According to him anyway."

"Whoa, whoa! What are you suggesting here?" Kazumi's actress asked.

"That _someone_ might have known in advance that the series was ending." Zazie's expression was not a happy one.

Those words made everyone in the room stop arguing long enough to think. Which meant the room was quiet as the door opened.

* * *

Author notes

Yes, I actually did see a Yu-Gi-Oh picture that looked very much like a white-haired Negi at GenCon. I didn't have the time to ask the booth people about that, but I did remember it well enough I think just from the one look. I honestly wondered if I was going to hear news about a lawsuit.

There likely will be a second chapter to this, since I think this looks rushed, much like Negima's ending. Probably when the manga is being printed in English so I can read straight from the source instead of scans translated on Mangafox. Which means do not expect it next week.

Please review. Honest reviews appreciated.


End file.
